Bows and arrows have long been used in many various fields of endeavor, such as combat, hunting, sport, competition, and recreation. In almost all instances, accuracy is critical in achieving a successful shot. Most notably, flight characteristics of the arrow play a large role in determining the accuracy of the shot. In order to adjust the flight characteristics of an arrow, one or more fletching member, also known by the terms, vane or feather, is typically provided on the shaft of an arrow. The design and attachment of the fletching members affect drag, spin, and trueness of flight, in addition to other flight characteristics.
Typically, fletching members are attached to the outside of an arrow shaft using an adhesive. Correct alignment and positioning of the fletching members during attachment is usually attempted by using a fletching jig that retains the fletching members in the proper position while the adhesive cures. Unfortunately, the process of applying the fletching members using conventional jigs is tedious, difficult, time-consuming, and does not ensure accurate results. For example, one or more fletching members may become misaligned, and/or excess adhesive may flow out from between a fletching member and the arrow shaft, making a mess and potentially interfering with the proper function of the fletching members.
In addition, the jig is an expensive piece of specialized equipment and can only be used to apply fletching members to a single arrow shaft at a time. Since the jig must remain attached to the arrow shaft until the adhesive cures, fletching techniques using a conventional jig are limited in their efficiency. Thus, fletching using a conventional jig typically takes a long time and is done well in advance of the time when the arrow is to be fired. This means that arrows are typically transported with the fletching members attached, whereby the fletching members may be damaged or become detached from the arrow shaft, thereby necessitating time-consuming repair.
Finally, conventional fletching techniques cannot practically be performed in the field in the event that a fletching member is damaged during use or transportation, due to inconvenience of carrying the jig, as well as the long curing time associated with the use of adhesive. Thus, archers typically carry more “spare” arrows than they would need if fletching member repair could practically be performed in the field.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a fletching system, and a method therefor, that ensures proper alignment of the fletching members, is inexpensive, efficient, and easy to use; thereby, reducing the time and cost needed to apply fletching members to an arrow shaft, and that allows fletching members to be attached to an arrow shaft in the field, such as during a repair; further, thereby, reducing the number of “spare” arrows that an archer needs to purchase, prepare, and carry.